Dora vs Pizza Hut
by Munk24
Summary: Dora's wacky adventures will take her to places and meet friends family and friends can enjoy for generations. She's joined by boots, Michael Jorden, Diego, Diego, Pepsiman and more! Can Dora resist eating the last taco? Will she defeat Pizza Hut? Are you crazy enough to read the amazing adventures of Dora vs Pizza Hut.
1. Chapter 1

"I didn't ask for this...the great pizza war. At the time I was just a child who thought she could talk to animals. Wow how dumb I was. Then of course THEY attacked...Pizza Hut. I have tried my best to forget that day, the day everything blew up in my face like a cherry pie, the day my childhood ended."

It was a cold dark night in Mexico, Dora was walking with boots wearing stereotypical Mexican clothing after a long day of adventuring. "Boots you silly billy you got us lost again!" Dora laughed out then gave a long sigh. "It's okay Dora , we'll just have to swim across the ocean back to Spain" They found a nearby tescos and decided to grab some shopping while they where there.

They picked up some Doritos and Mountain Dew and continued their journey one awful musical number at a time where they bumped into their worst nightmare...a floating Pizza Hut logo. Boots said excuse me since the logo just rushed pasted him so the Pizza Hut logo grew a giant lazer and completely destroyed boots. He was now dead. "Oh no" said Dora. "I dropped my purse in tesco" she cried out.

The logo then started to destroy the forest and caused the first pizza war. Dora ended up in a coma since a part of a crumbling building knocked her out. That and the fact that she was very dumb. She woke up two hundred years later in 40xx in the Pizza Hut torture chamber. They force fed her pizza and their awful pasta and salad which Dora hated since she was part Mexican and only ate tacos.

Just as they were gonna make her drink tesco branded lemonade she was saved by pepsiman, but sadly the damage was done and she was mentally destroyed by the lack of tacos and Mexican food. One Michael bay explosion later and she found out her parents were now cyborgs and worked for the resistance known as the dominos pizza crew which served her family Doritos, Mountain Dew and of course taco pizza.

Dora knew she wanted revenge against the Pizza Hut logos and so was then trained by pepsiman to become a full on meme artist and Kung fu master. She mastered all four elements, got all 7 chaos emeralds, became the dragon warrior and now was now doraman the memeinator v2.7. It still couldn't get her out of her depressing and life-changing backstory but after some Pepsi she felt all better.

Dora knew the only way she could get boots back is if she went into the afterlife and the Pizza Hut had the only portal there. Thankfully she had a plan. Destroy Tokyo and turn into a 50ft giant. With her Kung fu powers she made the Pizza Hut base explode due to her awesomeness. Dora then grabbed a hotdog and the legendary rocket launcher and destroyed the metal gear who created the demon Pizza Hut logo who managed to escape the battle.

Turns out it was just Donald Trump so she kicked him in the face and threw him off a cliff. She found boots in the afterlife and fed him a packet of Doritos and a can of Pepsi. Boots didn't want it so Dora threw boots back into the afterlife. She blew up the portal using her lazer vision which she stole from boots.

Dora has since dedicated her life into bringing back pepsiman after he disappeared from her tv screen. She spends the majority of her time now trying to escape Mexico and get back to the past. Thankfully she found a man with the exact same goal...Micheal Jordan!

End of act 1/94


	2. Chapter 2

In the great Dorito forests and the hidden dew mountains lived a beast of unlimited power. He was a troll, a magical troll, who was able to hack online games and make people angry beyond any reasonable measure. When he wasn't watching sex in the city marathons he would be harnessing powers of the gamers of the universe.

Dora could sense this while she was meditating in the city of Madagascar. "I'm leaving, the world needs me" Dora spoke but Michael Jorden was concerned. "Are you sure about this?" Dora then turned angry. "Woman can play games you know!" "Okay but take this" then Michael handed Dora the world instruction manual. She threw it out cause real gamers don't read instructions.

Since it's a sequel, she needed to learn everything she learned all over again. She traveled to the caves of her aunt sisters. She learned of the nes and the Atari and further back to pong. She hated pong but they admitted it kinda sucked too. "You will need a gamer chair" said a gamer sister. Dora said no way and grew wings cause she's that MLG and I needed a plot point. Hint to future writers, don't write the first draft and concider it done or otherwise you get this.

While flying Dora found a guy flying with wings called Diego. I know what your thinking and yes it's the Diego from Ice Age. He gave her Xbox gift cards but said a Xbox code generator did her just find so Diego committed suicide. Their was a crazy story to do with the funeral but it has to do with a black guy and if I include a black guy in my story I'll be called a racist because theirs only one (in all serious I do not hate black people)

She ends up in the bad guy lair and to celebrate she orders Mexican food. She brakes in to find the true identity of who was the villain. The real Diego (the one that got a spin-off) Dora then comes up with a plan to stop him. She makes out with him. Three weeks later Dora has woken up chained to the wall wearing 80's clothes th find herself stareing at a T.V. playing Rick Astley. Not his famous never gonna give you up but one of his other ones no one cares about.

Dora is of course upset she won't confess her true feeling to Diego and that's when the wall exploded. Who else would be there to save the day than the the three headed illuminati crew.


	3. Chapter 3

So in the last part we saw Dora take out the three headed illuminati crew which was so epic it can't be described with detail. Dora was in her mid life crisis now that she was 12. She had nothing to do with her life than make her idiot new boyfriend Diego pancakes. Dora did the smartest thing any human being could've ever done. She left him and built a jet pack to the planet moon.

Dora wondered if this was jumping the shark but she's already killed Jaws so she was cool with it. She had to give up her Dorito filled suitcase and her life supply of Pepsi but it was for the best. It was so sad she cried to death, and lived. Don't worry, she gave Michael Jorden a high five before she left and man did he need that since he was currently in labour.

It took 2 years but after 5 she finally made it to the moon. She took a break and had a kit Kat chunkie with whipped cream when she heard so noises. It was maroons, no wait, it was pizzas with legs and they're building a izabella hug on the big white fat moon. Dora fainted...TWICE! It caused Jesus Christ to cry, it caused Olaf from frozen to have a heart attack and worst of all...it cured cancer.

Dora had to stop this but how? She got an idea but then she died because females can't breathe on the moon. Only men with there Adam apples of death can defy logic like that. Luckily Pepsi man came to save the day in his monster tank (a fusion of a tank and a monster truck) and flew into an asteroid and did a wheelie. Dora celebrated with a much needed taco.

Meanwhile on earth, Michael Jordan was watching strictly come dancing.

The Pizza Hut building soon grew bigger and bigger thanks to science until it was so big that Disney had no choice but to buy it for 9 billion dollars. It only got worse when the mastermind himself showed up. It was a giant Pizza Hut logo cause the title is Dora vs Pizza Hut not Pizza Hut employees. It gave Dora a pin and a beatbox beat to dance to dance to then kicked her off the moon but gave her a Ps vita and Pizza Hut coupons as a way to apologise.

Dora kept the coupons but threw out the vita since she never knew how to switch it on. She needed to get back on the moon, but what cartoon franchise to ruin next? What about Sailor Moon since that has moon in the title but no wait til part 5. Just then the door knocked. She opened it and the he was. The man with a plan, the dude with the attitude, my drug dealer, Donald Trumps girlfriend, the guy in the flesh Mr Burger "time" King!

He was big, tall, and cute. Everything you could ask for in a man. Dora now knew her problem, she was insecure about herself, she needed to believe in her self in order to feel happy and no Diego could do that for her. So with her trusty gun she shot Burger King and used Spring shoes made by her grandfather to jump into space. She yelled God bless America cause that's apparently the only place in the world people care about except Japan and Disneyland.

She got there and saw a horrible war going on. There were spooky skeletons everywhere and terrible memes being thrown by dumb children everywhere. She had to stop this and through plot convenience she thought something up. She grabbed an earth cloud, took it to the moon and punched it 10 times. Then it started to snow cause that's how to make anyone happy. The Pizza Hut logo was still mad but I guess you can't make everyone happy. They all took a happy photo together.

I wanna wish everyone at home a Merry Christmas and all the rip-offs like Jew day a punishment like two episodes of Fred the show that nickelodeon picked up then threw out. As it truly is this time of year it's kind to donate to others. Please ask for my and send 9 billion dollars so I can build anti-Disney land and take over the world.


	4. Chapter 4

So in the last part Dora (now 14 years old) was still stuck on the planet moon eating nothing but astronaut ice-cream even though it was just powder that tasted like ice-cream. At this point all the memes and spooky skeletons were now all dead leaving Dora with nothing to watch but Drake and Josh. While she thought it was a good show she realised she couldn't stay here forever and had to escape the moon!

Luckily she was close by to a moon harbour so she could take any boat home. She found one called the dramatic utter motor boat made entirely out of dead memes. The crew consisted of Donald Duck, Sailor Moon, Mr Krabs and Scrooge Mcduck. They powered the boat by throwing hot sauce on the steering wheel and doing the ********* dance.

Dora had to pay to get on but she showed them that she had the complete series of drake and josh so they were cool. One night while sleeping on the poop deck she dreamed about her friends Pepsiman and Michael Jordan as she and them played on the beach. She would give anything for a normal life where she wasn't constantly attacked by Pizza Hut.

Suddenly Dora was woken up by Scrooge Mcduck as she found out while she was sleeping the boat crashed and burned like society. Dora didn't care so she went back to sleep but while having another acid trip dream Dora ended in floating away through space and time to a magical portal which took her too...

Rocky land! A world set in the distant present where rocky balboa has created the ultimate theme park which was built using the DS game theme park only 14.99 in Tescos. Dora was skeptical but then came Pepsiman and Michael Jorden holding lemonade wanting Dora's big black hair ball. She was blobby and serf but she took the bate.

The went on the 4d experience and the Italian Stallion coaster and the Eye of the Tigers show and ate fish at the Adrian fish shop. Everyone around the park was singing and laughing. There were people playing in the playground and some in the bathroom. They even got to meet Mike Tyson! Dora then thought she heard a distant voice, a familiar voice, it was a bee.

For the first half time in a long time Dora truly felt happy. However she dropped her ice-cream so she blew up rocky land using her favourite weapon the rocket launcher. For you see Dora knew the would wasn't real and the theme park didn't have any Mexican food or even astronaut ice-cream so to her it was a stupid place. She jumped into another portal, catched it with the dramatic utter motor boat and of course save the world!

But of course her father earth man my original fan character wasn't gonna let Dora escape this time! Dora was confused as to who this idiot was but then realised it was Diego (the ice age one). He wasn't happy cause no one wanted to watch his spin-off movie called Diego the movie. Dora said she would watch it when it comes out on DVD but that wasn't good enough so he flew and killed Dora and that was the end...

But Dora wasn't truly dead but now she was a god. She was able to dance and make the grass greener with her new insane power. "Isn't this just a deus ex machina?" Diego asked but Dora didn't care so she babombed and left Diego in space dust for about 2 years. She finally came back home and crash the ship in her house.

She found Michael Jorden crying in his 700,000.000$ sofa. He went "how could you not tell me. About the thing." Dora was confused. "What thing?" "That your a lesbian!" It was true, Dora didn't want it to be true but it was. She spent most of her life with a monkey in leather boots that eat nothing but novelty bananas and never felt dirty once. But ever since she met sailor moon all these thoughts went into her head and changed her.

She left to go to the video store in orde to fix her mental illness, but being a lesbian wasn't an illness, there was something much bigger that was wrong with her that was going to change her life forever...

Dun dun dun!


	5. Chapter 5

Dora was now 15 years old and discovering that life was not all fun and games. Dora was starving to death and that meant getting a job at McDonald's. She had to work 23 hours and 59 minutes a day cutting dead horses to make burgers and peoples brains to make strawberry milkshake. She also learned the secret of why the milkshake tasted so good, two pounds of coconuts and a literal ton of Coca Cola.

Dora was ashamed to work there, she only liked Pepsi. What would pepsiman think of her now? However that wasn't the only problem. Her boss Mr mcmoney made Dora's uniform out of old plastic bags. The uniform kept tearing away to the point now it looks like Dora is a mummy, and I mean the kind that tell you to go to your room and to shut up. The last straw was when she went to pick up the last draw while cleaning a table and the customer said she was going to use that.

That was it! The it! Dora went home and complained about her day on snapchat. "They said I looked like a PlayStation fanboy and a furry, how DARE they!" Dora was done with living her new crummy life. She missed her old dangerous life with adventure at every bus stop. She now had to live life without Michael Jordan who found out she was a lesbian. Dora had so much anger built inside her but didn't know how to deal with it.

Then she got a great idea... masterbate! But then she remembered that's what she's done every night for the past 8 years. It then came to her after a drug overdose it was boxing. She had muscles like Lara croft so of course she was gonna be good at beating people up. She found out that the boxing club only happened every 2 days so 1 day later she showed up dressed in her best rocky cosplay with the real pants from rocky 10 the video game special edition blu-ray.

"I came to beat up some neysayers with the muscles the size of my foot long sub" but they weren't listening cause they were noscoping on COD and drinking the finest french wine. She got frustrated with them so she threw herself like a rag doll at the T.V. screen then began fighting. She was outmatched so she grabbed the nearest rocket launcher and just nuked the place. There were two ninjas on a tightrope and dogs riding on zombie balls so she took out the big black gun and just exploded. She felt much better and went home.

Two days later she gets a phone call from her manager, it's about her parents, she finds out that her parents had died in a car accident. She felt sad. It did give her an excellent idea. She decided to work in the boxing clubs super high tech dude trump-free gift shop. Dora felt she could live again. She even got discount for GameStop. Too bad that her boss was none other than Dan and Frank Carney.

She knew something was off about them so one Wikipedia search later and she found out that frank was a woman samurai and that she gave birth to the devil himself, Pizza Hut. Those where the guys that started world war 10 and made COD games popular again. That alone deserved the death penalty. I mean yeah, yeah, yeah, do, doba, doba do do. She drank her Pepsi and called for the medal of bland story writing.

Dora being the terrorist she is took out her 89 million burritos and eat them so she could create her fart bomb. Dora then blew up...in the AIR, and lived. However she finally figured out what was wrong with her, the missing link, she was a woman now. She had grown up. Society saw her as some bratty teenager and cast her out since she had no job experience. I mean she could be a whore but that's where her friends worked.

She knew what she had to do and where she had to go. She flew around the planet making it go back in time and her ageing back to her chubby younger self. Back to a simpler time. A world without memes, no noscoping, no woman's rights. A simpler time. A time which wasn't littered with movie sequels. A time Dora was...a explorer. A time she could use internet explorer without it crashing.

Unfortunately Dora went forward instead of back. Now she's 42 and living the big dream as a business woman, owning a multi million dollar company called Toys R Us. And you know what? She was okay with this.


	6. Chapter 6

Dora forever after - the final chapter in 4D

It's now the year 3,460, Dora has spent the last 1,000 years drinking mountain crew (a cheap rip-off of mountain) and cheesy Doritos (a cheap knockoff of old spice soap) and now everyone she knew and kinda liked is now dead. However she can't die, because she is the chosen one. The brave wildcat destined to destroy Pizza Hut once and for all!

She give one out of five stars on Yelp 5.0 and threw a stick at a guy but she still wasn't getting anywhere. Pizza Hut was now a fully sized planet with 12 global theme parks, 100,000 restaurants and a new species of animal called pizza johns. At this point where else could you get pizza? Not papa john, his pizza was a dollar extra and you don't get free napkins with your mountain crew shake. And not goddamn dominos with the noid throwing pizza pies every time I enter their establishment.

She didn't know many of her friends that were still alive except from her evil clone Korra but she's went to go to the Great War. She did remember one person that would still be alive after all this time...ROCKY! No matter how many people die in those movies, Rocky always stays alive and recovers from all incurable diseases. They say in a montage he could beat up Jesus. Could he help Dora? I dunno. Rockys tough but so is Winnie the Pooh and you don't see him in a boxing ring.

She asked for his help and he was like "yo dory I dunno, maybe I guess" but in return she had to give him the last of her cheesy Doritos. They doped up to his rocket van and flew to the pizza planet and went disguised as marvel characters. At this point, Marvel had such a large cinematic universe they've just made Timon and Pumbaa the new avengers so it wouldn't be a surprise to see them anywhere. The price of admittance was one NES Classic. The plan was going pretty well... but because of stupid metal gear logic we were caught by the chief of the planet.

It was revealed who the real creator of Pizza Hut was this whole time! Nope not trump, It was spongebob as it turned out he was cheese not sponge. You can tell by how bad he smelled. As Dora was about to be shot by the killer pizzas and nazi sponge bobble, a hero returned. It was Pepsi man with a green cape who time traveled back to the future just to help Dora. He was a sweet and kind man like chuck Norris who just happened to be there too! But they weren't alone, he also brought Chucky cheese with a big tomato bazooka. It blew up all the pizza tanks!

Dora knew however before her journey can end she would need to destroy Pizza Hut once and for all. She got on her flying omnibus and flew to save the day. All she would need to do is shoot all her 280 copies of the nickelodeon ps2 game fairly odd parents: breaking da rulez and launch one final copy of Kung fu panda for Xbox 360. If your curious about this kinda stuff, she was listening to live and learn by crush 40 during all of this. Just as it was done spongebob learned how to use the force and blew up Dora's ship.

Because the world was aligned with the moon, the dark moon and johnnys underwear Dora sacrificed herself in order to blow up the planet which all her friends were on so they died. SpongeBob died, Pizza Hut didaed, everyone died. And through a series of events following world war 10 1/4 quarters the planets of the Milky Way all blew up including earth.

Now there was no more existence. Nothing. Not even one can of Pepsi. Nope. None of that. All that was left was a copy of batman vs superman, so there really was nothing there. But there was hope, through the thousands of years a new earth grew called earth 2. This one was pretty much the same as the first one with one big difference, no Pizza Hut. There was a different place called Tony's wacky pizzas and the served Pepsi and Mountain Dew. And a new Dora lived there, along with a better boots, and they got to live a happy live together. They also got married and had five babies.

Da End!


End file.
